Elizabeth Tudor:Mujer,princesa y reina
by PrincessPotterTudor
Summary: Elizabeth Tudor,la hija de EnriqueVIII Y Ana Bolena se enfrenta a su nueva vida. Despues de que su padre falleciera y su hermano Eduardo subiera al trono todo se complica. Ha pasado tiempo desde el deceso de su padre y ahora su futuro es incierto.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Mayo de 1551, Castillo de Hever.**

La joven princesa Elizabeth se sentía confundida, por un lado su conciencia le advertía que debía ser sumamente cautelosa con los acercamientos de Robert Dudley pero muy en su interior debía aceptar que aquel joven apuesto y emblemático le resultaba del todo confiable. Aquella mañana el sol resplandecía y el Castillo de Hever presumía de ser un lugar perfecto para los días soleados. Elizabeth se esforzaba por recordar la primera vez que piso ese castillo, el hogar de los Bolena. Solo se había permitido visitarlo en aquella ocasión, y nunca más se le permitió siquiera acercarse.

Su padre jamás le hablaba de su madre y estaba estrictamente prohibido mencionar su nombre en presencia de su padre o de algunas de sus muchas esposas. El rey Enrique VIII, se había unido en matrimonio con seis mujeres, Isabel era muy pequeña cuando conoció a la tercera esposa de su padre, Lady Jane Seymour. Al principio le había parecido de los más agradable, pero después de de que esta contrajera matrimonio con su padre, sé había tornado fría e indiferente para con Elizabeth, a menudo rechazaba su compañía y ordenaba que se retirara a sus aposentos. Poco después las cosas se complicaron para la joven princesa, ya declarada ilegitima y por lo tanto fuera de sucesión, a menudo la llamaban bastarda; ella no entendía porque se le trataba de esa manera pero una vez que creció lo comprendió todo.

La sola ausencia de su madre se significaba un gran dolor para Elizabeth, cuando era pequeña se preguntaba a si misma donde estaba su madre, al principio la ausencia de su madre no le resultaba meramente dolorosa, pero conforme fue creciendo empezó a extrañar irrefutablemente. No entendía que pasaba, porque su madre no estaba con ella. Apartando esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente,Elizabeth decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a dar un paseo. El aire fresco era el mejor de los remedios contra la tristeza o la desesperación. Y esa mañana Elizabeth se había despertado ansiosa. Cuando se hubo levantado por fin, escucho como alguien llamaba tímidamente a la puerta.

-Lady Elizabeth, veo que se ha levantado-observo una joven dama.

-Hoy hace un día maravilloso-exclamo Elizabeth indicando a la doncella que pasara.

La joven mujer que no aparentaba más de veinte años, entro en los aposentos de Elizabeth con paso tímido, llevaba el pelo recogido y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, piel blanca e iba ataviada en suntuoso vestido.

-Está lista para vestirse?-pregunto la joven dama.

-Por supuesto, ya no aguanto las ganas de salir a dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire fresco-dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La joven dama se aproximo y con mucha delicadeza ayudo a Elizabeth a quitarse el camisón. A continuación, le ayudo a ponerse un vestido, con una hermosa gargantilla que resaltaba el largo y fino cuello de la princesa. Mientras la joven dama acababa de acomodar el vestido, Elizabeth la miro curiosidad.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Elizabeth y vio que la joven dama esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Catherine Belzer-respondió-Soy una dama, y mi deber es servirle mientras dure su estancia en el Castillo de Hever.

-Agradezco sus atenciones-dijo Elizabeth.

Catherine asintió.

Elizabeth se encamino dentro del castillo, a su lado iba su nueva dama, Catherine Belzer. Por algún motivo sintió que podía confiar en ella, y decidió tratar de conocer mejor su persona. A menudo se reservaba de conocer a las personas que le servían pero de cierta forma Catherine le inspiro confianza.

-Catherine estoy agradecida con todas tus atenciones-comenzó Elizabeth decidida a entablar una conversación amistosa con ella.

-Solo estoy para servir a su persona-dijo Catherine.

Ambas caminaban al lado de la otra, aunque Elizabeth se mantenía a tan solo un paso de distancia.

-Dime, te apetecería dar una paseo conmigo?-le pregunto Elizabeth esperanzada-No planeo ir muy lejos de aquí, es solo que deseo conocer los alrededores del castillo antes de marcharme pasado mañana.

-Seria un placer para mí acompañarla-exclamo Catherine entusiasmada.

-Me alegro-dijo Elizabeth.

Juntas salieron del castillo y se encaminaron al bosque cercano.

Catherine permanecía callada, a Elizabeth eso la desesperaba pero sabía que su dama era en extremo tímida, tendría que dar ella comienzo para que su acompañante perdiera su timidez. Elizabeth observo que la joven caminaba con la mirada perdida como si algo la atosigara.

-Te preocupa algo?-pregunto Isabel, tocándole el hombro y sacando de su ensimismamiento a Catherine.

-No-respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Yo se que te preocupa algo-dijo Elizabeth.

-No es nada-negó Catherine con un temblor en su voz.

-Vamos puedes contarme-aclaro Elizabeth asintiendo enérgicamente-, claro si es que tu estas dispuesta a contarme lo que te tiene tan ensimismada, si no es así yo entenderé.

-No quisiera hacerle perder su tiempo-se excuso Catherine.

-Créeme tengo tiempo-exclamo Elizabeth- Además no es bueno que guardemos nuestros sentimientos, al final no hacen más que complicar más la situación.

-Coincido con usted-dijo la joven dama y se detuvo en seco.

Elizabeth se detuvo y se volvió a mirar a Catherine, vio que una gruesa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha. Le apretó el hombro y Catherine levanto la cabeza.

-Si quiere saber qué me pasa-exclamo su joven dama-, solo le pido que me escuche, no he hablado con nadie sobre esto pero coincido con usted en que no es bueno guardar los sentimientos, la angustia que siento. Estoy agradecida por este gran favor que me hace.

-No tienes que agradecerme-contrario Isabel-, es solo que se ve que necesitas hablar con alguien, ser escuchada. Si deseas decirme con todo gusto te escucho.

Catherine asintió pasivamente y se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Hace dos noches falleció mi madre-explico aguantando las lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Elizabeth.

-No es un tema que quiera hablar a fondo-admitió Catherine-Yo quería mucho a mi madre, ella representa todo para mi, y ahora ya no va a estar más conmigo y es solo imaginarme que ya nunca más la voy a poder ver, ni poder conversar con ella, me va a hacer mucha falta.

-Como se llamaba tu madre?-le pregunto Elizabeth.

-Laurence Belzer-respondio con voz ahogada.

-Sé cómo te sientes-exclamo Elizabeth-Tu sabes que comprendo tu dolor y mejor que nadie.

-Sé lo que le paso a su…-no se atrevió a terminar, Catherine guardo silencio.

-A mi madre-completo Elizabeth y asintió-Prefiero no tocar el tema y entiendo si ya no quieres hablar más del tuyo.

-Yo deseo ser escuchada-repuso Catherine-Y me disculpo por mi comentario, de verdad perdóneme, sé que es algo de lo que no le agrada conversar.

-Está bien-acepto Elizabeth-Vamos, regresemos al castillo.

Y emprendieron el paso de regreso al castillo, habían pasado mas de veinte minutos en que solo permanecieron paradas en seco en medio del bosque. Catherine se desahogo con Elizabeth quien la escucho y la consoló.

-Laurence Belzer-termino Catherine-Era una gran mujer, una gran esposa y una gran madre, siempre me escuchaba y me aconsejaba. Eso extrañare, ya estoy mejor ahora gracias a su gratitud.

-Gracias a ti por permitirme-agradeció Elizabeth y entraron en el castillo.

La historia de Catherine y su madre era hermosa. Ella le había relatado como su madre le hacía vestidos y ambas jugaban a ver quien se ponía más rápido el suyo. Laurence Belzer fue una gran mujer sin duda alguna, por eso es que su partida dejaría un gran vacío en su hija. Isabel no pudo evitar no identificarse, y de pronto extraño profundamente a su madre Ana Bolena, si hubiera crecido Elizabeth con su madre a su lado y habiendo compartido juegos similares. Ana Bolena le sonaba algo remoto, aunque lo sentía demasiado apegado en su interior.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Catherine.

-Ya que tenemos más confianza-exclamo Elizabeth aparentando alegría aunque por dentro aun le atormentaba el recuerdo borroso de su madre como una sombra.

-Si

-Puedo llamarte Cate?-pregunto Elizabeth

-Claro, usted es mi amiga.

-Si quieres dirígete conmigo como tu-le propuso-Pero solo cuando no estemos, ante ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por supuesto-dijo Cate satisfecha.

-Recuerda Cate: Debes seguir adelante porque es la única opción que nos queda y tu madre nunca te va a dejar, los que nos aman jamás nos abandonan-le aconsejo.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Cate se retiro a hacer sus actividades y Elizabeth se alegro de haber hablado con ella. Su ahora amiga Cate estaba más tranquila. La joven princesa retornaría a conocer más el castillo.

La historia se desarrola en el Castillo de Hever, el hogar de la familia Bolena y donde la madre de Elizabeth paso su infancia.


	2. Chapter 2

El castillo de Hever, era un gran lugar para retirarse de los conflictos y problemas de Londres, Elizabeth había decidido tomarse un par de días y conocer más a fondo el castillo. Ya llevaba su tercer día en el castillo y su visita concluiría al día siguiente, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para sacar mayor partida a su estancia. Había recibido carta del joven Robert Dudley esa mañana, Caté se la había entregado apenas esta se despertó. Cuando Elizabeth, la leyó no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Cate se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Al parecer esa carta le ha afectado-exclamo divertida Cate-Seguramente es de un joven que la pretende.  
-Si es de un joven, pero no me ha a afectado-se excuso Elizabeth, negando con la cabeza torpemente-Al parecer el joven Dudley me pide mi autorización para hacerme una visita esta tarde, y desea dar un paseo conmigo.  
-Entonces, aceptará?-le pregunto Cate impulsivamente. Elizabeth no quería desperdiciar su día no haciendo nada, y la visita de Dudley sería interesante.  
-Pues, Si...-respondió Elizabeth-Espera a que termine de escribir mi respuesta, y se la llevas a Lawrence para que se la entregué inmediatamente al joven Dudley.  
Elizabeth tomo tinta y el mismo papel de la carta, y debajo de la limpia y pulcra escritura de Dudley, redacto:

Lord Robert Dudley, le agradezco la profundidad de sus palabras, y la sencillez con la que usted se dirige a mí, pero debo recordar que no estoy en absoluto interesada en dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Sera más que bienvenido a visitarme a la hora acordada por usted mismo, y le pido que sea lo más discreto que su persona le permita ser.

E. T.

Elizabeth la doblo cuidadosamente y se la entrego a Cate, qué la tomo con serenidad.

-Entrégasela a Lawrence-ordeno Elizabeth con amabilidad-, por favor no le digas a quien se la debe entregar, simplemente dile que va dirigida a la dirección que esta anotada al reverso de la carta.  
-Si, en este momento salgo y se la entrego

Su carta recitaba. "Mi más querida amiga, Lady Elizabeth, se que guarda estancia en el castillo de Hever...", la verdad es que la carta era bastante larga, y se abstuvo de releerla en su propia mente, pero nunca se le borrarían esas palabras ni de su mente ni de su corazón. La profundidad con la que Dudley le expresaba las cosas a través de la tinta y el papel por medio de las palabras era maravillosa y emotiva a la vez.  
Robert Dudley era un gran poeta, y esa habilidad le había permitido ganarse la aprobación de Elizabeth, eso y entre muchas otras cosas de él.  
Elizabeth salió de sus propios pensamientos, y vio que Cate ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación.  
-Lawrence ha partido a Londres-le informo Cate agitada, al parecer de verdad había tomado quizás demasiado en cuenta las palabras de Elizabeth, de que inmediatamente le entregara la carta a Lawrence.  
-Gracias-respondió Elizabeth  
Cate no respondió, pero Isabel sabia que en su mente pasaban un sin fin de murmuraciones.  
-Cate, en que piensas?-le pregunto Elizabeth.  
Cate salió de su sumidad, y la miro.  
-Bueno, Lady Elizabeth, estoy bastante curiosa-le confirmo Cate para los adentros de Elizabeth  
-Sobre qué?-pregunto Elizabeth, y ella misma se respondió-La carta.  
-Bueno...Pues Si-comento Cate.  
Elizabeth le lanzo una mirada perspicaz, no le diría del todo, pero la consideraba una buena amiga, y le inspiraba confianza.  
-Robert Dudley es un buen amigo mío-explico Elizabeth-Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir respecto a Lord Robert, te lo presentare y tú misma lo veras. Y nada mas eso es lo que te diré.  
Cate se dio por vencida, dé ninguna forma Isabel le diría lo que realmente sentía respecto a Robert Dudley, se reservaba esas cosas para ella misma y nadie más. Ni siquiera por la confianza que le tenia se lo diria, desde pequeña aprendió que a veces es mejor privarse de decir ciertos asuntos del corazón a los demás.  
Además hace poco tiempo que la conocía aunque desde el primer momento le inspiro dicha confianza y la tomo como su amiga, con ella podía permitirse hablar de temas íntimos sí, pero no tan íntimos. Se había abierto para con ella, conversaron durante la cena el mismo día que la conoció, la platica había sido desde la muerte de la madre de Cate, hasta anécdotas que Isabel le conto sobre su vida en los grandes palacios.

Elizabeth seguía en sus aposentos, había dedicado el resto de la mañana a leer un libro, siempre se decía si misma que nada mejor que un buen libro para dejar pasar el tiempo. Cuando Cate llamo a la puerta, y le informo que Robert Dudley había llegado, Elizabeth le pidió a Cate que la vistiera con su mejor vestido, uno hermoso de color satín azulado, con unos bordados en las mangas, y adornara su fino cuello con unas brillantes perlas. Elizabeth se sentía lista, y salió de sus aposentos.

Lord Robert Dudley, la esperaba a la entrada con una expectante sonrisa. Elizabeth admiro su vestimenta, bastante apropiada para la ocasión; llevaba un espectacular jubón azul marino. Su cabello lacio ondulado y de un oscuro color negro azabache no hacía más que darle un toque enigmático. Y sus ojos miel, mostraban un sin fin de cosas.  
-Princesa Isabel-se presento con una profunda reverencia.  
-Me da gusto verle-dijo Elizabeth.  
-Lo mismo digo yo-igualo Robert Dudley-Hoy se ve...hermosa.  
-Gracias, usted se ve...-comenzó Elizabeth pero no se le ocurría que decir- ...Enigmático.  
Ambos se miraron, y hubo un destello en los ojos enmielados. Elizabeth se ruborizo.  
-Oh, dejeme presentarle a mi dama y amiga-dijo Elizabeth acercando a Cate-La señorita Catherine Belzer.  
Robert sonrió y saludo a Cate.  
-Catherine Belzer-nombro Robert-Acaso no eres hermana de Frederick Belzer?  
-Si, Fred es mi hermano mayor-confirmo Cate.  
-Es amigo mío-exclamo Robert, y sonrió pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a una triste mordida de labios.-Lamento mucho tu perdida, tú padre, y tus hermanos deben de estar muy tristes, mí tía me hablo sobre tu madre, era una gran mujer.  
-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Cate lastimosamente-Fred está muy dolido, pero seguirá adelante, todos lo debemos hacer. Si me diculpan, me puedo retirar?  
-Por supuesto, Cate-permitió Elizabeth, dándole un apretón en el hombro-Si deseas descansar, adelante, no hay ningún problema.  
Cate dio las gracias y se retiro.  
Ahora Robert y Elizabeth estaban solos, frente a frente.

Robert invito a Elizabeth a salir del castillo y a juntos emprender el paseo por el jardín. Caminaban entre los rosales y los majestuosos arboles, qué les daban sombra contra el incandescente sol.  
Robert sonrió e Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Gracias por devolverme mi carta-le reprocho Robert decepcionado.  
-Una carta escrita con gran maestría sin duda-exclamo la pelirroja con una risita.  
-Me tomo tiempo dedicar a escribir ese poema-se defendió Robert-Me esforcé tanto y solo para que me lo devolvieras a la mayor brevedad posible.  
-Robert, es el mejor poema que me han dedicado, pero acaso no sería mucho mejor oírlo de la propia boca del creador, a simplemente leerlo uno por sí mismo.  
-Tienes razón-acepto Robert-Entonces te lo dedicare de mi propia boca, con todo mi estima, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth se sentó en una piedra, y Robert se dispuso a sacar una hoja de papel.  
-Sabes, no necesito ningún papel-exclamo Robert y se guardo el papel arrugado.

Robert tomo una bocanada de aire, Isabel lo miraba sonriente.  
-"Oh, mi hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo  
Como los tomates del jardín de Hever, brillante como el sol.  
No hay palidez tan clara como la tuya. No belleza comparada a la tuya

-! Robert!-exploto Elizabeth enojada-Ese no es el dichoso poema.  
-Es cierto-exclamo Robert con una risotada-Me equivoque ese no era para ti, ese lo escribí para los tomates.  
-Ya no seas payaso-lo reprimió Elizabeth que se reía a carcajadas, y Robert hizo lo mismo ;se rieron a más no poder.  
Cuando se les paso, Robert se puso muy serio y se concentro en recitar el verdadero poema.  
-En el paraíso de tus ojos-comenzó fijando su mirada en la joven-me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en la paz de tus labios, me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos, en ti, vivo amándote. "Sabes a silencio y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo, a todo lo que anhelo, sabes a amor, a mi amor-dijo finalmente-"Te vistes con belleza, la belleza ya está en ti lloro al verte, me emociono, son sentimientos, son ganas de amarte aunque ya te amo-termino Robert.

Elizabeth no pudo reprimir su impulso y lo abrazo, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, no lloraba de tristeza sino que eran lagrimas derramadas por una autentica felicidad que la invadió. Robert reprimió unos sollozos. Ahora podían estar juntos. Elizabeth debía aceptar que quería a Robert, qué deseaba su compañía y anhelaba su cariño. Algo que le había echo tanta falta durante toda su vida, algo de lo que se había visto privada desde un principio. Sentirse dichosa de la vida era un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para Elizabeth.  
-Veo que te ha gustado-exclamo Robert-He sido claro, esperó que hayas comprendido la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti.  
-Mas que gustado, es lo más bonito-repuso Elizabeth.  
Robert le acaricio la barbilla, Elizabeth rozo su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Robert le tomo su mano, y la escruto para admirar su belleza.  
-Tienes unas manos muy hermosas-le dijo en un susurro.  
-Gracias, tú tienes unos hermosos ojos-opino.

Robert estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que se encontraron nariz con nariz. Sentía la respiración de Robert apegada a la suya.

-Dime, lo que tengas que decirme-le espeto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Y seré clara contigo.  
-Comprende la profundidad de mi amor-repuso Robert tomando las manos de ella y apretándolas contra las suyas mismas-Hace tiempo que no comprendo que es lo que me pasa, antes para mi eras solo mi princesa, mí lady, pero ahora eres mi corazón solo eso. Un día tú, escucha mis latidos cuando estoy contigo. No desconfíes de mi, se que varios te han decepcionado, tú mismo padre lo hizo, tu eso me lo dijiste una vez. Pero esto es diferente, sólo somos tú y yo.  
-No menciones a mi padre-dijo Elizabeth-Solo somos tu y yo, confió en ti y en tu amor.  
-Nuestro amor-susurro Robert-Puedo dar muestra de mi amor por ti?,  
-Si ya lo has hecho-aclaro Elizabeth y comprendió a lo que se refería.

Solo se encontraban ellos dos, nada parecía existir, y Robert la beso.  
Elizabeth sintió su rico aliento en su boca, y sus labios se apegaron tanto como fuera posible, era su primer beso verdadero. En una ocasión anterior, Robert la había agarrado desprevenida y le había plantado un beso a la fuerza, todo termino con la mejilla de Robert enrojecida por el ardor de la cachetada que Elizabeth le había dado para ponerlo en su lugar. Elizabeth le prohibió acercarse a menos de 50 metros de distancia, y Robert ni hizo más que obedecer. Después lo perdono, y ambos iniciaron una buena amistad, una amistad que sin duda hoy era amor.  
Se besaron lo que pareció se toda una eternidad. Fue Elizabeth la que se separo, y Robert le apretó su mano contra su pecho.

-Escucha, siente los latidos de mi corazón-le dijo Robert.  
-Oh, los siento-repuso Elizabeth.  
-Mis latidos aclaman a gritos estar contigo-expreso Robert-Si los tuyos sienten los mismo, entonces continuemos con esto, solo depende de ti, si tu quieres tanto como yo.  
-Acaso el beso no responde a tu pregunta.  
-Tus preguntas sin respuesta-exclamo Robert atónito.  
-Debes acostumbrarte a ello, pero si esto responde a tu...-comento y ahogo su propia voz en un fundado beso con Robert.

-Si-respondió Robert.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el jardin, hasta que la luz de la luna los cegó. Robert y Elizabeth eran dignos poseedores de su amor. Robert se despidió de Isabel frente a Cate, Lawrence y la demás gente con una majestuosa reverencia. Total discrecion, a su amor. Isabel asintió y lo despidió a las puestas del castillo de Hever.  
Elizabeth anuncio que se retiraba a sus aposentos, y que mañana temprano partiría a Londres. A lo que se refería a Cate la llevaría consigo, y la llevaría a la mansión Belzer. Donde le daría el pésame a toda la familia.  
Aquella noche durmió plácidamente.


End file.
